Battle That Guards
by imriel452
Summary: The dawn of Tarmon Gai'don is approaching, and Rand and the others are focusing on the hopeful sealup of the Bore. Thank you Neela, who is the best reviewer I have ever had on here and I hope she will be my reviewer for many more years to come!and yes you
1. Default Chapter

BATTLE THAT GUARDS:

Chapter One:

Rand, Mat and Perrin sat on the hillside, with their legs tucked into their chests, like they used to in the Two Rivers. They sat their smiling and talking like they used to before Moiraine and Lan took them out of the Two Rivers.

"Do you think that we are doing the right thing, Mat? I know I needed all the help I can get, against fighting the Dark One, but taking help from the Seanchan seems like making a pact with the Dark One to fight the Dark One." Mat fingered a plain gold band on his hand.

"I think, Rand, that the Seanchan only agreed to help us, because I am married to the flaming Daughter of the Nine Moons! But two hundred thousand soldiers is hardly what you would call a drop in the ocean." Rand nodded. Two hundred thousand soldiers were the amount of soldiers in the Aiel War. From every nation!

Rand sat back, and lay down on the grass, watching the clouds as they went by. Mat had married the daughter of the Empress a few months back, and since then, the entire nation of Seanchan had pledged themselves to Mat Cauthon, who was pledged to Rand al'Thor. Now he had in his army, all the able bodied men, and some women from every nation, the Children of the Light, (all of them!), the complete Tower Guards, all the Aes Sedai, now that they had all pledged themselves to Egwene al'Vere.

Then there was the army of Seanchan. One hundred and seventy-six thousand human warmen and twenty-four thousand of the fighting Ogier. Now Mat commanded the armies of Seanchan, and Loial commanded the Ogier. He also commanded the Ogier from the eastern side of the World as well. When Ogier introduced the Ogier of Seanchan to the Ogier that he knew, they both influenced each other. Loial's Ogier decided to become more dangerous and warlike, while the Seanchan Ogier promised to become more peaceful. Now that they had both compromised, both sides agreed to be commanded under Loial.

Perrin also commanded his own army, alongside Elyas Machera. His army consisted of six hundred and forty-five thousand wolves. Most of them knew that the Last Hunt would be the end for most of them, because they knew that the Shadowbrothers would possibly kill them all. But they were all willing to support Long Tooth and Young Bull.

They all got up from the hillside and walked down through the camp, which had enough inhabitants for ten cities, until they reached the "Commanders Tent." As they walked inside, they saw their commanders in the tent.

Moiraine and Thom were sitting in a corner of the tent, smiling and laughing with each other. It wasn't long since they were married, and they were married in the same ceremony as Mat and Tuon.

Lan and Nynaeve were smiling away and chatting with Elayne, Aviendha and Egwene. Galad, Elayne's half-brother was smiling at Berelain, who was head over heels for him. Loial stood over a map on a table with Gareth Bryne and Davram Bashere. Every one who commanded a part of the army was there now, and now, with the arrival of the three ta'veren, they were all there.

Rand rolled up the map of the country, and threw it onto a chair, and he climbed up onto the table. Then he spoke to everyone.

"Everyone, I know that this isn't the time for reminiscing, but bear with me. Ever since Moiraine and Lan took my friends and me out of the Two Rivers on a haphazard path of events, that have left us taking many things for granted. Throughout the last few years, I have encountered lots of people, and have done many things. Like getting these." He showed his palms with the heron-marks and the arms with the Dragons on them. "I also made a few mistakes in my life, and a few lucky breaks." He smiled at Elayne and Aviendha, who sat his six children on their laps. Four were Aviendha's; two were Elayne's. But in doing this, I have had to make sacrifices. In doing this, we have given half of this continent to the Seanchan, but they are allied to us now, through our companion, Mat Cauthon." He winked at Mat, who winked back. "We are now facing the greatest enemy, and we have the greatest army that has ever been formed. We have Aiel, Ogier, men and wolves, not to mention a few surprises of out own contriving." Rand's eyes glinted, and he nodded to Mat, who smiled, thinking of Aludra. "Tomorrow, we will lead our attack on Shayol Ghul. The Aes Sedai and the Asha'man will use an idea that should of been used three thousand years ago.


	2. Battle That Guards Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They are going to seal the pathway down to the Bore, where the Dark One's influence is greatest. This way, we can attack without the fear of saidin and saidar being tainted as it was three thousand years ago.

"_You must know your enemy and his tactics before you attack him. Then you can strike where his plans are weakest. We tried to seal the Bore before, and looked what happened to us. Look what happened to me." _Lews Therin Telamon sounded like a true general then. Rand had been getting used to him now, and they actually had long conversations on the Age of Legends.

"The frontline will consist of Mat's secret weapons, the things he has created along with a friend who has since gone to the Creator now. The second line will consist of bow men in three ranks, so that we can keep a constant rain of arrows down on the heads of our foes. I think we made our five hundred thousandth arrow this morning!

The third rank will consist of Ogier, who will clear our path for us, who will go in and finish the job, I hope!

The Aiel will be split into four ranks. One will attack from the centre, two from either side, and the last in reserve, in case they can see a rank being beaten back." Rand took a deep breath. "We have over a million fighters on our side. I say fighters, as not all of our side is human." He smiled at this joke. "I know that we are going to have major casualties, but this is the battle should seal the Bore and the Dark One up forever, until the last Age comes round again." No one said anything as Rand got off the table. They knew that they could die in the battle tomorrow. So they lived for the night, visiting friends and spending the nights with lovers.

But Rand did neither of these things. He went out among the fighters' tents, looking for the tents of the Two Rivers men. He found one man standing sentry duty on the South side of the camp. It was the man he was looking for.

"Good evening, Tam." Said Rand. Tam al'Thor looked up from the ground, and jumped. His hair was more grey and white than brown now, and he had a single-handed sword by his side.

"My Lord Dragon." Tam bowed slightly, but Rand spoke up.

"Tam, it is I who should be bowing to you. Without you, this would never have happened. You found me on the slopes of Dragonmount, and cared for me, and raised me into the man that you see before you today. You are not my true father by blood, but you are to me in my heart." Rand shed a single tear into the dry ground, and it was seeped up instantly.

"Rand, my son." Tam said. "I understand that now you can never see me as father, but you are the son to me, and I know that Kari would have been proud of you as well."

"Tell me about her please, father."

Tam sat down on a rock, and Rand squatted down on the ground. "Kari was one of the nobility. Her aunt was the Queen Mordrellin of Andor, and when we exchanged rings, we also exchanged a small amount of our blood, just a cut pressed to a cut, to show that we were truly pledged to each other. When she died, I thought that I would not be able to look after you by myself, but I struggled on, as we men of Manetherenite blood do." Tam smiled. "Go do the Two Rivers proud, son." Rand smiled and nodded. Tam returned to sentry duty, and Rand wandered through the camp. Why did Mierin have to create the Bore anyway? She was too determined to make her won name after I finished with her. Rand jolted. That was one of Lews Therin's memories coming out. They still did that sometimes. He made his way to the centre of the camp, and found his own tent. He sat down on his small bed, and sighed. How many lives were going to be the result of Lews Therin's mistake three thousand years ago?

"_I should have listened to Latra Posae Decume. I was too proud to admit that she was right. If I had listened, we may not have been here, and Ilyena would have still been alive. Light, Ilyena!" _Lews Therin wept, and Rand felt like crying to. He knew what had happened to Lews Therin Telamon, and also what happened to Latra Posae Decume. Seven sisters had presented him with a box of documents. In it were letters written by Lews Therin Telamon, and also an account called "WHAT WE TRIED TO SAVE" by Latra Posae Decume. It had extended his knowledge of the Age of Legends dramatically, but he destroyed the documents after reading them. He did not want anyone knowing what he knew. He lay down on his bed, summoned up the Flame and the Void, and feel into a fitful sleep.


	3. Battle that guards chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Rand regained consciousness on the slopes outside Shayol Ghul. Around him were the last few of his friends that had managed to make one last stand. It was suffocating underneath the bodies of Trollocs, Myrddraal, Draghkar, Darkhounds, Jumara and Cafar. He had never seen Cafar before. No one had, but they should never have been created. He stared around into the eyes of his dead friends.

_Perrin, who had died protecting Faile, attacking the enemy with axe and his teeth, like Wolves did._

_Mat, who had been killed by an overwhelming number of Trollocs and Darkfriends. Rand had seen him go down, yelling and cursing in the Old Tongue. His ashenderai was sticking out of the corpse of a Myrddraal like a flagpole. _

_Lan, who had the sword of a Malkieri thrust through him, whilst defending Nynaeve. His last words as he looked into the eyes of his killer were "Isam, my cousin..." Nynaeve had then thrust a dagger through her heart, so she could die with her beloved husband._

_Elayne, Egwene and Aviendha had been protecting themselves in a triangle, wielding saidar. But when a Wise One shielded them, they were helpless. Moghedian, who took pleasure in killing them slowly, for what they had done to her, then slaughtered them. _

_All the rest of his friends lay slain in horrible ways, and they were scattered over the slopes of Paarad Disen. _

_Painfully, he staggered onto his feet. Callandor was still by his side. His wounds were aching and bleeding like they never had before. "I know that I am dying now." He thought to himself. He made his way down to the centre of Shayol Ghul, right down to the Bore itself, where mad-high flames danced in the lava. _

"_WELCOME BACK LEWS THERIN. I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU. DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU WOULD HAVE WON THIS TIME? YOU WILL NEVER WIN AGAINST ME. YOU ARE THE CENTREPIECE OF A SHA'RAH BOARD, AND YOU ARE ALWAYS IN MY POSSESSION."_

"_Shai'tan, you will never win! There will always be a stalemate at the least between us! You may play Sha'rah with the Creator, with every living thing as the pieces and myself as the Fisher, but you will never win the game! EVER!" Rand shouted back at the voice of the Dark One._

"_FOOL! DO YOU THINK THIS IS A MATTER OF PLAYING A GAME AGAINST THE CREATOR? I PLAY ON BOTH SIDES. I WILL ALWAYS WIN, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO; LEWS THERIN TELAMON.THERE IS NEVER HOPE FOR YOU. THERE IS ONLY TWO CHOICES. DEATH OR BECOMING NAE'BLIS ON THE SIDE OF SHAI'TAN."_

_Rand channelled through Callandor then. Wielding balefire, he channelled everywhere. The lava boiled into smoke. Lighting struck the slopes. Then the roof of Shayol Ghul started to give way. Rand drove the point of Callandor into the ground and murmured "Forgive me." Then the roof collapsed. Rand looked up to see a massive boulder..._


	4. Battle that guards chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Rand screamed in the night, and Lan rushed in, with his sword in hand. He was scared out of his skin. Elayne was dead, he thought. They were all dead.

"Rand, are you alright?" asked Lan.

"I am fine, my old friend. Go back to you wife." Rand winked at Lan, and he smiled. He did that a lot more since he was married to Nynaeve. Lan left, and Rand sat at the end of his bed, taking his shirt off. He was sweating like an Aiel in a sweat tent.

"Lews, did you see the dream I just had?" asked Rand mentally. He did not expect a reply, but he got one.

"I did, Rand. That is what the Dark One would have you believe would happen. He did that to me, when I went to seal the Bore after Mierin created it."

"You loved Mierin once didn't you?" Rand asked. He had never pressed the matter before, but he thought that now was as good a time as any.

"I was in love with Mierin Eronaile for a time, yes. But she did not love me. She loved having the association of being the woman that I loved. After I broke off our relationship, and I married Ilyena Moerelle Dalisar, she decided to try and make my life as miserable as possible. Sometimes I wished she would go and be buried alive in the Can Breat. But, Mierin was someone I loved an Age ago. I topped being in love with her when she became Lanfear, but she was still just as beautiful, as you well know."

"Yes, I do know." Rand said. But he was married now, to Elayne and Aviendha. He hated the complexities of Aiel marriage customs. But he had six beautiful children from them, and he was happy. Although he was destined to die by this time tomorrow. "I am scared, Lews. I do not wish to die. I have a family to care for."

"Rand, everyone that you command are scared. They do not know whether or not they are going to die on the battlefield tomorrow, or if they will survive to see a World without the Dark One, or survive and live in a wretched World, which has been remade in the image of the Dark One. Talk to your friend, Matrim Cauthon. He has been through enough battles to last one hundred men. It is the look in his eyes. He has experience of war."

In the morning, Rand wandered amongst the camp, praying to the Creator that, as many people as he could save would be saved this day. Men approached him, and he talked to them, like a commander should, offering them reassurance and support. But Rand was giving them false hopes about whether or not they would stay alive or not. When Rand wandered back to the Commanders Tent, he found Mat polishing his ashenderai. Mat looked up and spoke to him in the Old Tongue. Rand replied in the Old Tongue. (For the benefit of the reader, this has been translated into the common tongue.)

"We need some form of miracle, old friend." Said Rand.

"Throughout the thousand battles I have been through, I have never been in one of this magnitude. I remember when I read about the shock-lances in a book written before the Breaking, when I was staying in the Court of Tamika."

"If I could get shock-lances, Mat, I would equip our entire army with them. They gave us an advantage during the War of Power. If one of my Aes Sedai had thought about putting a cache of them into a stasis box, we could have used them today, I am sure of it."

"We have the weapons I have devised. They will work, Rand, and they will create so much bloody confusion against the Dark One that we will have destroyed them before they even strike a blow at us."

"Mat, you are to optimistic, even with your luck. I just hope that some of us live through it to make our way back home one day."

"What is home to you now, Rand? I think I have two now. One with Tuon in the Seanchan court in Altara, but my true home is in the Two Rivers."

"_I feel the same, Mat. The Two Rivers is my true home."_


	5. Battle that guards chapter 5

Chapter Five

Faile approached Rand and Mat, while they were talking, and when they had stopped talking, she spoke to them.

"Rand, Mat. I must speak with you. Perrin has gone missing." She looked extremely worried, and she wrung her hands. "Elyas has also gone as well. He took his axe. I think that he may have done something that he will regret." She looked like she was ready to cry.

"Faile, do not worry. I will find him myself." He told servants to go and find Gaul, Bael and Jheran. When they found him carrying a sword, he told them what had happened, and they started to track him.

With all the troops they had, tracking Perrin was harder than finding a specific grain of sand in the Waste, but they found two sets of tracks leading away from the borders of the Blight, into the woodlands.

"Come, we must find Perrin Aybara. It is vital that we have him in the Last Dance of the Spears with Leafblighter." Said Rand. The four of them followed the tracks into the woodlands, leaving the army and the fate of the World to do whatever they wanted for the time being.

Elyas sniffed the air ahead if him as he tracked. They were no Wolves around here, but the smell was wolf-like. He had smelt this unfamiliar smell in the morning, when he made a brief perimeter check of the East Side of the camp. Worried, he followed the tracks and the scent. Now, he knew that he was getting close to the creature that was making this irregular smell. The tracks had made no coherent path whatsoever, trailing back and forth; doubling back and making wide circles before making a line for the Woodlands. As he entered the woods, nausea overwhelmed his senses, as he smelt death on the air.

"It's not a wolf. It could be a Darkhound. That may be why there are no wolves in this area. But what if it isn't? What is it then?"

He found out what was making the smell as he rounded a bend in the track. A deer had had it's throat ripped out, and parts of it's body had been ripped away.

"When it was still alive, by the looks of it." Said Elyas to himself. He found a small piece of fabric on a bramble. It was a piece of black cloth that he recognised well from his time with Rina, his Aes Sedai who he had been bonded to.

Myrddraal Cloak.

Elyas drew his dagger and crept forward cautiously now. He could smell the Twisted One and the Neverborn in the air now. With each step, the smell grew sharper, until he turned around one tree, and he found a sight that he had never seen in his life.

A Myrddraal and three Trollocs lay dead, with their throats ripped out. They still had their blades in their belts. Whatever killed them had killed them rapidly and with brutality. Elyas gripped his dagger tighter, wiping his hand on his fur trousers. He was sweating slightly now, and he was frantically looking over his shoulder for whatever it was that killed the Myrddraal and the three Trollocs. Then from above him, he heard a growl. He looked up, and he was pinned by all his limbs to the ground. His attacker had blood over dried blood around its mouth and it snapped at Elyas' throat.

Elyas Machera was a Borderlander by birth. He was trained as a Warder in Tar Valon, and bonded to Rina Sedai of the Green Ajah. The Red Ajah had accused him of being a Darkfriend because he could talk to wolves. Over his life, he had seen many things, but this would be something that would scare him forever in his dreams.

He stared up at the creature that was pinning him down, and stared into the face of Perrin t'Bashere Aybara.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Elyas tried to get away from the snapping mouth of Perrin. He had seen this before. Perrin's human side has been taken over by the side that was not human: the Wolf. Elyas managed to mobilise him limbs underneath the bulk of Perrin, and he backed himself against a tree. Perrin, on all fours approached him, sniffing him out. Elyas tried to send a message to the side of Young Bull that had taken over the mind of Perrin Aybara.

"Young Bull, remember who you are. Remember what you are." Elyas received a message back. It seemed to be a faint memory. It was when he first met Perrin and Egwene.

"Long Tooth? The Last Hunt is coming. I must hunt the Twisted Ones with the Brothers."

Elyas stepped forward towards Perrin. "You are not a true Brother, Young Bull. You and I are caught between two worlds. The world of the two-legs and the world of the Brothers. You have a she, Young Bull. A two-leg she, and soon, she marry carry your first cub."

Perrin looked up to Elyas, and he asked him something.

"Long Tooth, your two-leg, you do you not hunt with her?" Elyas bit his lip. He should not be able to hear Perrin or communicate him, but as Perrin had been taken over by his wolf side, he was more wolf now than human, so he responded.

"Young Bull, my she and I were separated by other two-legs that hunted me. They said I sided with Heartfang, even though they had seen me kill Twisted Ones, Neverborn, Notdead and once, a Shadowbrother. I miss my she, and maybe we could have had cubs, once."

Perrin suddenly started to writhe on the ground as if in agony. Elyas had seen this before. Perrin was fighting the wolf side of him that was Young Bull. He had seen it happen to people before. This was the way most Wolfbrothers and Sisters died, when the Wolf side was stronger that the human side.

"Perrin, fight it! Do not let Young Bull take over your human side! Fight to be human. You must be able to keep it in balance. Think of Faile! Your wife. Faile ni Bashere t'Aybara! She loves you. You love her. Do not make her lose you." Perrin screamed out in agony and out of the words and howls, Elyas could only make out one word.

"FAILE!" He writhed around in the ground, biting and howling like a wolf, and then Perrin collapsed.

When he awoke, he saw the five heads of Elyas, Rand, Gaul, Bael and Jheran. Elyas looked extremely worried, and he held Perrin's axe in his hands. Perrin tried to sit up, but Elyas pressed him down.

"I wouldn't Perrin. What you have just gone through would have killed most people. You had thrown your axe into a tree so hard that it took me and Rand to pull it out!" Perrin remembered what he had gone through.

"Elyas, when I was going through that, I had the memories of the Wolves. You told me about them hunting with humans. I remembered that, and every other memory they had. Do you know what that feels like?"

Elyas shook his head. "I have never gone through what you have gone through. I am glad I have never done that, because I it would have killed Rina. But you survived, and that is all that matters."

"I do not know what happened. I smelled Trollocs, so I picked up my axe and I followed the scent, then something just snapped in my head. That is the only way I could describe it. I..." Perrin trailed off, remembering the taste of the blood in his mouth."

Rand spoke for the first time. "Perrin, you do not have to explain yourself. The six of us here are different to most people. You and Elyas are Wolfbrothers, and have provided us with over half a million wolves for Tarmon Gai'don. Thank the Creator the Trollocs hate Wolves! Then there is Gaul, Bael, Jheran and myself. We have the knowledge of our ancestors, and I destroyed the Aiel because of my knowledge, because I was the car'a'carn." Rand regretted that title as much as he did the rest of his titles that he had no right to. Then suddenly, he felt a flood of emotion through his Warder bond with Elayne.

"Rand, we need you all at the camp NOW!"

He jumped up to his feet and said. "There is trouble at the camp. We need to get there now!" He hauled Perrin up over his shoulder and started to run to the camp.r


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rand and the others made their way back to the camp in a frenzy. By this time, Perrin was up on his feet and running ahead with Elyas, smelling the myriad of scents ahead of them.

"There are Trollocs and Myrddraal here. Hundreds of them. We may be facing about five hundred Myrddraal and their fists, so about fifty to one hundred thousand Trollocs."

Rand gritted his teeth. "The Dark One has sent them as a tester for us, to see if we are strong and prepared enough for Tarmon Gai'don. We'll show the bloody Dark One that we're ready!" He started running through the camp, shouting out orders to the commanders of his army, so that they could prepare their troops. When he got to the Commanders tent, he started yelling out orders.

"Mat, go and tell the heads of your wife's army to prepare themselves, then get your weapons ready! Egwene, go and ready the Aes Sedai. Logain, tell the Asha'man to get ready to be used in the way that they were originally formed to do. Loial, start to head up the Ogier. Gareth, will you go and prepare the humans. Elyas, Perrin, you no what to do. Aviendha and Gaul, will you tell the Wise Ones and the Aiel what is about to happen please. I do no want anyone standing around here by the time I have counted to five. GO!"

Everyone ran off to get his or her armies readied. Rand donned his short-sleeved coat, so that the Dragons stood out on his forearms. He belted a sword onto his waist, and fingered the fat green man in his pocket. It was a male angreal, and with it, he would feel like he had the upper hand in the Battle against anyone who could channel.

He sat down on a chair and thought about what he had gone through to get here. How many people had he met? How many people had died because of him? He still kept the list of women that had died for him in his head, and he still repeated it to himself at night. How many people would die for him today? Gareth Bryne, who said that the army was ready, and waiting for the general, jolted him out of his musings. That general was Rand al'Thor. The Dragon Reborn, the car'a'carn, the coramoor, the Lord of the Morning, the Prince of the Dawn. The champion of the Light. The World rested on his shoulders. He just hoped that his shoulders wouldn't give way under the weight. He rode up to the army of his horse, Sun Dance, and he shouted to the army of men and Ogier that faced him.

"As you all know, I am the Dragon Reborn, and I am fated to die sometime, on Shayol Ghul. None of you have to be here, if you do not want to be, and if you leave, I will not condemn you. But if you stay, then I will praise you all first to the Creator, before I ask for my soul to be spared," Rand looked among the faces of the men. Some were too young to be really picking up a spear, and there were men with so much white in their hair, that they should not have been fighting since the Aiel War. "I have prayed to the Creator for us to win this battle today. Let us hope he has heard us!" With that, Rand turned his horse around, and turned to face the enemy ahead of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

In front of them was a solid wall of Myrddraal and Trollocs. There had never been an army like this ever seen like this in three thousand years. Rand called Mat up to him, and as he rode, Rand called "Are your weapons ready?"

"They have never been tested, but yes, they are as ready as they will ever be. They are coming into position now." As Rand looked, he saw great tubes of iron and steel, rolling towards the frontline. Some men were ramming black powder into them and then round balls. "I think we should be able to give them a shock right now, even if we don't hit them." He shouted out to one of the teams on the iron tubes.

"Tiraj, have you got one of those aimed at that little black line over there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Will you please fire my secret weapon then. So that the enemy, and my Lord Dragon can see how it works."

Rand bowed to Mat mockingly from the shadow. "Thank you, my Lord Cauthon."

Tiraj took a lighted torch and touched it to a piece of cord protruding from the back of the tube. This burned quickly, and when it reached the tube, something exploded.

There was a rush of smoke as the ball flew through the air, and it hit some of the enemy. They broke ranks in a midst of confusion, as the dead Trollocs ploughed into the ranks of their allies.

Rand stared at the tube in amazement.

"What in the flaming name of the Creator is that?" Mat stroked the tube that had just been fired, as he ordered all of the others to be filled.

"These, my oldest friend, are Kannen. I got the idea from Aludra's fireworks. I made the tubes bigger, and replaced the powder that went throughout the firework to the back, and put a big iron ball into it, and off they go, massacring the enemy. The barrel length of these also changes how far the ball goes, and this is the best size." He looked and saw that the rest of the enemy was in confusion, so he ordered the rest of the Kannen to be fired. They truly decimated the enemy, and once they had all fired, Mat pulled out his ashanderai. "That's all they got in them for now, let's go at them now hand-to-hand!"

Rand and Mat charged, yelling out their battle cries. Then the rest of the army followed them. The Myrddraal and the Trollocs also changed forward, meeting head on in the middle of the plain.

There was bloodshed everywhere. Most decided to fight dirty, going for the hamstring at the back of their legs, then slitting their throats.

Gareth Bryne found himself cut off by three Trollocs. Masterly, he slew two of the Trollocs with sword thrusts, but he tripped over a stone, and lost his sword.

The last Trolloc raised its sword high above its head, and Gareth prayed to the Creator that his death would be quick. He shut his eyes, and waited for the blow.

It never came. He opened his eyes to see Tan al'Thor standing over him. The Trolloc lay slain to one side. Gareth stared at Tam incredulously.

"Tam al'Thor? Is that you? I was sure you had died during the Aiel War!"

"No such luck, Gareth. I am just like you. We are not ready to go to the Creator and we are too evil for the Dark One to cope with!" They clasped hands, and laughed. Tam handed Gareth one of the four swords he had on his body.

"Come on, Gareth. Let's go and kill some Trollocs." They made their way into the writhing mass of Trollocs, Myrddraal, Humans and Ogier. They were a windmill of steel, cutting their way through the enemy, reaching allies who were down, and protecting them, and destroying parts of the Trolloc army where it was weakest.

Everything was going well, when above the noise of battle, and obviously amplified with the One Power, shouted

"RETREAT! RETREAT NOW!"


	9. CHapter Nine

Chapter Nine

As they retreated across the field, an order from Rand ran across the lines of retreating men and Ogier.

"When you see a fireball in the sky, retreat and strike at the nearest Trolloc or Myrddraal closest to you." The men and Ogier braced themselves and eased their weapons in their hands, getting ready to strike, and then every person retreating saw the fireball.

It was a ball of pure white light, and as they rotated around, the Trollocs and Myrddraal were blinded for a short period of time. It was then when the Army of Rand al'Thor struck at them. They struck at every Trolloc in sight, and they massacred the army of the Shadow.

In the night, after they had killed the rest of the Trollocs and Myrddraal, Rand sat in his tent with his commanders.

Mat looked up from cleaning the ashanderai, and spoke up for the first time that evening. "Rand, I know that this was only a preliminary battle, but with all those Trollocs and Myrddraal, what is Tarmon Gai'don going to be like." The tent suddenly fell silent, when the truth of what Mat had said dawned upon them all. Perrin stood up, and spoke to Rand.

"If you'll excuse me, Rand, but my army has just arrived. I feel that I should meet them in person. Five hundred and fifty-five thousand wolves from every corner of the World have come. Every wolf in the World is now outside our camp."

Rand nodded. "Perrin, give them my wishes. You are a vital part in my plan, so make them welcome." Perrin walked out, followed by Elyas Machera.

One of Rand's Asha'man walked into the tent, and saluted to him. "My Lord Dragon, an Aes Sedai is here to speak with you personally." He emphasised the word "personally". Rand nodded, and a woman in green stalked in. Egwene stiffened at his side, she was one of the Aes Sedai who had stayed loyal to The White Tower. Now that Egwene was declared the true Amyrlin, all Aes Sedai were reunited. But she still distrusted the Aes Sedai who had stayed loyal to Elaida.

"My Lord Dragon, Mother, my name is Rina Hafden of the Green Ajah. I have come to speak to you about someone in your camp." She spoke in a cool and collected voice, as if she was used to speaking to someone like Rand everyday.

"By someone, I assume you mean Elyas Machera. I know his past, Rina Sedai, and I know about you. What exactly do you want with Elyas Machera after all these years?"

"He is my Warder, my Lord Dragon, and what goes on between us is no-one's business but ours."

Rand rose from his seat at the head of the table, and placed both hands on the table in front of him.

"Rina Sedai, Elyas Machera is one of my commanders and second-in-command of the Left Flank of my army. I know that you have masked the bond between yourself and Elyas, but he is one of my officers in my army. So if you have a problem between you and Elyas, I would strongly advise that you discuss it with either the five hundred and fifty thousand other creatures sharing his bond or myself. I am sure that your Amyrlin will support me in this." With this, Rina walked out, then from outside the tent, Rand and the others heard an exchange of comments between Rina and Elyas.

"Hello Rina. It is nice to see you again."

"Elyas Gaidin, I wish to talk with you, without your friends around us."

"Rina, you have masked the bond between us for twenty years. I do not think that I am your Gaidin any more than you are my Aes Sedai. My loyalties for the time being now lie towards surviving Tarmon Gai'don. If we both survive that, then you can find me and discuss you unmasking the bond." Then Elyas stormed into the tent, fuming. Perrin followed behind, along with a wolf.

"The flaming cheek of that bloody woman! Twenty years she has masked our bond, and now she expects me to be her bloody Warder again!" Perrin spoke up then.

"On a lighter note, this is Summer Heat. She has been chosen to lead the Wolves in the Last Hunt. She has asked me to give you a message. She says, "The Brothers are willing to hunt with Shadowkiller. We want to hunt the Twisted Ones and the Neverborn, and although the Shadowbrothers may kill us, we are willing to fight for you. For the World." Rand thanked Summer Heat. He was grateful that the Wolves were willing to fight in this. Perrin stared at Summer Heat, and Rand and the others could only presume that he was talking to Summer Heat, because when he turned away, Summer Heat left.

Moiraine Damodred stood up from her chair. She was still worn and tired from her imprisonment in the Tower of Ghenjei, and she did not speak as much as she did before. "Perrin, what do you know of Slayer?" Perrin stood stock-still, and as he spoke, he voice stammered a bit.

"Moiraine, what do you know of Slayer?" and Moiraine told them something that they had never heard from her at all.

"When I was imprisoned in the Tower of Ghenjei, I was kept under constant guard by the Aelfinn and the Eelfinn, because it is the centre of their world, just like a web. IN here roamed other things and people as well. Some were prisoners like me; some were Heroes of the Horn waiting to be spun out of the Patter. They came and talked to me. It was so strange. Then one day, Slayer came.

"He knew who I was. He knew most things about me, things that I do not think I told Lan when we were bonded. But he knew all of this, and I knew what he was." She took a deep breath, and stared at Lan sadly. "I am sorry to tell you this, my old friend, but Slayer in Tel'aran'rhiod is Isam Mandragoran."


	10. CHapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"He can't be. Isam isn't alive. I would have heard about it. Isam cannot be alive. He can't be. What do you mean "in Tel'aran'rhiod.""

"Lan, do you remember when we to Fal Dara, just after the Eye of the World, when the Trollocs and Myrddraal attacked?"

"When Siuan Sanche was attacked, yes."

"In the prison where Padan Fain escaped from, there was a prophecy in Trolloc runes. Part of it read "Luc came to the Mountains of Dhoom, Isam waited in the high passes." Somehow the two became amalgamated. He is Isam in Tel'aran'rhiod, and in the waking world, he is Lord Luc of Andor. Brother to Tigraine, and Rand's blood uncle." Lan sat down heavily in a chair and said in a solemn voice. "Did my cousin say anything else?"

"He said many things to me. One was that he enjoyed killing wolves almost as much as he enjoyed killing humans, so he will take his time on the one who is both. The one who shot him with an arrow." She looked up at Perrin. "I assume that this is you." Perrin nodded, and Moiraine continued. "I also have a message for Elayne." Elayne looked up from the twins on her knees, and studied Moiraine's face.

"Birgitte says that she is sorry for what she did to you, by leaving you and severing the Warder Bond, but now, she has Gaidal with her. She says she misses you, and Nynaeve and Aviendha." Moiraine smiled at Elayne. "She is definitely happy now. I saw Birgitte Silverbow and Gaidal Cain many times together."

"At least she is happy." Said Elayne. She was visibly upset, but her voice stayed steady and calm.

"Moiraine, Slayer, if he is here now, is a danger to us all, especially the Wolves. He can kill them in the Wolf Dream. I do not want all my wolves being turned into Darkhounds if I can help it." Said Perrin. He fingered the haft of his axe, and his eyes shone with the light of revenge.

"How do you propose we stop that then, Perrin?" she asked, drawing herself up to her full Cairhienen stature. At the obvious conflict between Perrin and Moiraine grew obvious, Egwene stood up and spoke.

"I know how we can trap Slayer, and bring him into this World." Perrin stared at her. "How?" he asked nervously.

"Think about it. Over half a million wolves that he can kill in what you call the "Wolf Dream", which I think is Tel'aran'rhiod. If I could trap him, say in this tent, in Tel'aran'rhiod, and if I can bind him with the One Power and tie off the weaves, that should hold him. Then when I leave Tel'aran'rhiod, he should be here."

Perrin stared at the woman in front of him. Was this really the young girl that had come out of the Two Rivers with Rand, Mat and himself? It did not seem it, looking at Egwene now, wearing the Stole of the Amyrlin Seat. "Are you willing to do that, Egwene?"

"Perrin, if my friends are at risk, then I will do it."

Egwene wandered the camp at night. It was peaceful now, with only the night watch guarding their posts. It was calming after the day's events. She was wearing a green silk riding dress, without the Stole over her shoulders. It did weigh a lot, on the body and the mind. She walked among the fields where the Wolves were sleeping. Then from among the trees she saw a shadow move. She quickly embraced the Source, readying flows of air. She heard with her Power-enhanced hearing, a twig breaking around to the left side of her, and she wove a weave of air around the man behind her. As she tied off the weaves, she used the Power to move her captive closer. Moiraine was right. He looked almost like Lan's twin. This was Isam Mandragoran.

Egwene bolted upright, screaming at the top of her voice. "IN THE FIELD WITH THE WOLVES IN! THAT IS WHERE I CAPTURED SLAYER! MOVE!" Mat, Perrin, Elyas and Lan all ran with Moiraine and Egwene to the spot where Egwene had captured Slayer. She had expected to see Lord Luc of Andor, but she found the same man that she had seen in Tel'aran'rhiod. Perrin walked up to him, and kicked him in the stomach. Slayer doubled over in pain, as Perrin kicked him again. Elyas held him off saying, "If anyone beats the Light out of him, I think it is the right of Lan's." Slayer got up, and found he was staring into the face of Lan.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't al'Lan Mandragoran." He made a lot of emphasis of the "al" "You have grown up now haven't you. You were just a small child when Malkier fell. Now you are the last of the Malkieri. Well, not the last. Isn't it a shame that your parents didn't survive." Slayer doubled over again as Lan kicked him in the stomach this time.

"You dare speak about my parents like that, Isam, and I swear that I will kill you, and leave your meat for your Shadowspawn. Because of your mother's ambition for you to become King, Malkier fell. You deserve to die, Slayer"

"_My name is Isam Mandragoran. Remember that we are blood kin, Lan." He looked around. "Tell the Dragon Reborn that I have a message for him. Tell him it comes directly from Ilyena Moerelle Dalisar."_


	11. CHapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Rand arose from his bed as soon as Mat mentioned the message from Ilyena Moerelle Dalisar. Lews Therin was speaking in his head "Ilyena Moerelle Dalisar. My wife. A message from her. She has been dead for three thousand years; she should not be sending me any form of message, unless she has been spun out of the Pattern again. Rand, my wife, she may be alive now!"

"I hope that she is, Lews. You deserve to be able to speak to her." He grabbed a sword from a rack of weaponry as he passed it, and carried it in his hand. It may all be a ruse to trick him, Rand thought. It would not surprise him.

"During the War of Power, I had several attempts made to kidnap me and turn me to the Shadow. Do you know who headed them all up? Mierin, my old lover. She thought that if she could turn me to the Shadow, we could rule the World together."

As Rand approached him, Isam stood up, and spoke to him in the Old Tongue. (I have translated this into Common for the reader's benefit.)

"Lews Therin Telamon, Lord of the Morning, Prince of the Dawn, leader of the Hundred Companions, I have a message from Ilyena Moerelle Dalisar."

"Speak then, for I know you are an ally of the Forsaken."

"Ilyena says that she has been spun out of the Pattern as the woman you knew her as, before she died by your hand. She wishes to be with her husband again. She says that she will meet you today, when the Sun is at it's highest, in the copse of tress on the hill over there." Isam pointed. "She begs that you come alone, for she wishes to discuss what your future together will be."

"Tell her I will meet her." Rand replied. "Light, Ilyena is alive, Rand, my friend. My wife is alive. Thank the Creator that he was merciful enough to let me see her again. My torment will be at an end forever now." "Go now, and make good the knowledge that if you have betrayed me, I will find you, Isam Mandragoran, and I will not be the only one who has claim on your blood." Isam bowed mockingly before he ran off.

"It shall be as my Lord Dragon commands."

"Rand, why in the name of the Creator did you let him go?" asked Lan later.

"He carried a message from someone I loved, an Age ago." He said, but it was Lews Therin's mind that was thinking it. "He knows that if he has betrayed me, that I will find him, and I will not be the only one who wants to kill him." Lan nodded gravely, and Rand spoke to him.

"Do not worry so much, my old friend. I know that Tarmon Gai'don is coming, and that we are all fearful, but you have a loving wife. If we can finally win this war, the Blight may be gone forever. You will no longer be the uncrowned king of Malkier. You can be the first in a long line of Kings, with Nynaeve as your Queen by your side. The Thousand Lakes can be cleansed and made pure again, and the Seven Towers will be rebuilt. I am sure of it. We have gone through a lot since that Winternight when you arrived in Emond's Field. Then, I thought that Baerlon was a city. Now look at me!" Lan laughed. "You are still what you were brought up to be, Rand. A Sheepherder. Maybe once this is over, you can go back to the Two Rivers and grow Tabac and herd sheep until you are old in the tooth." They both laughed, and as they both walked out of the tent, Rand turned to Lan, and said, "I thank you, for teaching me the sword" in his ear softly, and with that, he walked off to rally his fighters. Lan stood there, with the wind billowing his fancloth cloak around him. Rand al'Thor had grown up a lot since he had first met him. Maybe he had grown up too much. But he was the Dragon Reborn. He had had the safety of the World thrown at him. He needed to grow up fast, to stay alive.

But Lan's world had now been thrown into chaos. He always thought that he had been the last of the Malkieri, Aan'allien, as the Aiel called him. He was the Uncrowned King of Malkier, a land that only existed in memories. He was the Lord of the Seven Towers and the Thousand Lakes, two things that were remnants of a once great nation, now fading from the World. But Isam was still alive. He had the right to kill him. After all, if it wasn't for the ideas of Breyan and her friend Cowin "Fairheart" the Darkfriend, he may have been King. But then, he would never have met Nynaeve...His life would have been very different to how it was today if Malkier had been still standing.

Rand walked up to the small copse on top of the hill that had been pointed at by Isam. His heart was pounding faster and faster at the thought of seeing Ilyena after three thousand years. She would still be just as beautiful as she was before...before it happened.

"Before I earned the name "Kinslayer." Lews thought bitterly. As Rand reached the copse, he heard a voice.

"Lews? Lews is that you?" her voice sounded like wind chimes in a slow breeze, and Rand found himself running towards the copse, running to Ilyena.

When they reached the copse, there, standing in the centre, was Ilyena, looking as lovely as she did three thousand years ago, with her dark blonde hair, and slim figure.

"Rand! That is not Ilyena! She was a golden blonde, not a dark blonde. I think that this is a ruse by the Forsaken, and if I know any of them, it is going to be Mierin behind that Illusion."

"But Lews," Rand replied in his head, "Mierin is dead, I am sure of it, unless she has been reincarnated into a new body."

"Lews, my love, why do you not come to me? Please my love, do you not remember what times we had together, before, well, before everything changed? Before I...she was foolish enough to make the Bore."

_Rand had all that he needed know, swiftly he channelled saidin, and wove air around the woman in front of him, and then he pierced the Illusion. He gasped when he saw the woman behind it. It was not Lanfear at all. It was someone completely different._


	12. Battle That Guards Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Facing him was a woman dressed in a streith gown. She was a blonde like Ilyena, yet she was completely different.

"Who are you? You are not Ilyena, I know that." The blonde stared at him, and started to speak.

"What name do you go by? Rand al'Thor or Lews Therin Telamon?" He stared at her. "Rand al'Thor is fine, now, who are you?"

"My name is Cyndane. I was one of the Chosen. I was. Now, I am an ally of yours, if you will take me as your ally."

"You were one of the Forsaken. Why should I make an allegiance with you?" Rand said. "You are an ally of the Dark One, and I believe that you were Mierin Eronaile."

"Lews Therin, I was an ally of the Great Lord of the Dark. But I was betrayed by one of the others, so I have decided to give myself up for you."

"Cyndane, Lanfear, Mierin, whatever you call yourself. I am facing the Last Battle in the next few days, and I am not sure if making an allegiance with one of you."

"Lews, I have changed. There are things you need to know about Tarmon Gai'don, and the rest of the Chosen. I will tell them all to you, if you will just release me from this weaving." Rand released her, and the woman stood up. "Thank you, Lews."

"So what it is that you want to know?" said Cyndane.

"Tell me about the Bore, Mierin."

"I created the Bore in Tel'aran'rhiod, and I believe that it can be sealed either in Tel'aran'rhiod or in the Waking, I have never tried to seal it." She smiled at this. "Out of the Chosen, Demandred, Moghedien, Mesaana, Semirhage, Graendal and Moridin are alive. Demandred still wants to kill you, after all this time. Moridin has been named Nae'blis. I think he is Ishamael reborn, like I was. But I know the tactics that they will use against you during Tarmon Gai'don."

"What tactics will they use in the Last Battle?" Rand asked, he was curious now. He wanted to know what to expect.

"Lews, they will not use any tactics against you in the LAST BATTLE, but they will use tactics in the BATTLE THAT GUARDS. The Wheel of Time turns constantly throughout the seven ages. When I opened the Bore, I was not creating it for the first time like most people believed. I had found a Sealing, as if someone had already opened up my thinness in the pattern. I was more curious than anything else, but I swear on the Sharom that I did not know that it was the prison to the Great Lord. Tarmon Gai'don does not mean "Last Battle" in the Old Tongue, it means, "Battle that Guards". It is a constant circle, Lews. When we seal up the Bore, it will only be for the next six Ages, until someone like me comes and reopens it. It will be like that until someone goes and destroys the Wheel."

"Quit it with the big speeches, Cyndane. I do not know whether or not I should trust you. We placed our trust in you three thousand years ago, and look how we turned out!" Rand gestured around him. "I think it is best if I take you down to the camp, where I can get the advice of my friends." He wove Cyndane in a flow of air again, but as he started to move her down the hill, Cyndane spoke.

"Rand, I need to tell you something. I need to tell you about your mother."


	13. Battle That Guards Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Perrin stared at the masses of wolves in the field around him, staring around for one of them in the milling throng. He found her eventually, her fur a mass of blacks and greys, faded over the long seasons.

"I am glad that you came, my old friend." Perrin said to Dapple

"Young Bull, did you not think that I would not come to hunt with my pack, which is what you and Long Tooth are. You have matured. You are no longer a cub hunting small thorny back. You have gained wisdom over the hunts. Now we may face the Last Hunt together."

"Are you not afraid of the Shadowbrothers, Dapple?"

"Young Bull, the Brothers and Sisters have been visited in the Wolf Dream recently by pack Brothers and Sisters who have gone to the plentiful hunting ground. I was visited by Hopper. Precepts have been changed by the Maker. The Shadowbrothers may kill us in the Last Hunt, but if we die by their making, then we will not become Shadowbrothers." Dapple suddenly turned her head. "Young Bull, Burn says that white clad two foot approaches. He has sun on chest." A Whitecloak, Perrin thought grimly. He fingered his axe haft, and wondered through the mass of wolves. He could see a white-cloaked figure approaching, but his smell was unfamiliar. It smelt calm, yet ready to fight. Perrin called to him

"Name yourself! What is your business in the camp of the Dragon Reborn? You should keep to your own camp, Whitecloak, until you are summoned."

"Listen to me, Darkfriend. You will not cheek the Commander of the Light Galadedrihd Damodred!" As Galad approached her saw Perrin with his axe drawn and barring his path.

"Darkfriend? You'll die before you say that again."

Galad drew his sword, and placed himself in a readied stance. "Is that true? Well then, let us see how well you fight, DARKFRIEND!" Galad and Perrin launched themselves at each other. Steel clashed against steel as they fought each other with the anger of mortal enemies.

Mat was walking alone, thankful that he had finally got a moment to himself in the hubbub of the camp. He turned his head to the left,

"There are two men fighting. I am sure that it is nothing." They continued to walk until a wolf blocked their path. She was an old female and was obviously trying to get their attention.

"Its Dapple. She is one of Perrin's commanders in the army of Wolves that he commands. One of those men must have been Perrin." Mat started to run to where the shouting was.

Perrin had fallen to the ground, and Galad was just about to strike him a fatal blow when Mat reached him and grabbed his sword-arm and twisted his blade away. Mat stared into his face, and he stepped back in surprise.

"You! What are you doing in this camp?" Elayne had been walking around the camp also, thankful to have been able to leave her twins with Aviendha. She saw Mat, and then she saw the face of her brother.

"Trust me, Mat Cauthon of the Two Rivers, I do not want to be here, but the fate of the world rests on your shoulders, it seems, as it so rests with you friend here, and also on the shoulders of Rand al'Thor, so I have come to make an agreement. It seems that you have not only helped to split the world asunder, Cauthon, but my sister follows you and your friends blindly even still. Elayne, my best wishes." He gave her a dirty look, as if he could never accept that fact that she was an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah.

"Would you like to come up to my tent. We can talk there with the rest of my commanders."

"It is not with you that I have come to make an agreement with. There is nothing I would not like more than to stick a knife in your chest so that I could release my sister and the world from your grasp, so it is not with you that I make this agreement with."

"Then who? Your sister? My oldest friend lying on the floor there?"

Galad stared at the three of them.

" I would speak with Nynaeve."


	14. Battle That Guards Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Sharina!" Nynaeve yelled for the aged woman who was also her close friend and confidant. Nynaeve had been ill for the last few days and no one could understand what was wrong with her. The tent flap opened, and Nynaeve thought that it would be Sharina. But it was her husband instead.

"My heart, what is wrong, are you ill?"

"Lan, you worry too much. I feel a bit sick, that is all. Sharina was supposed to be bringing me something. I told her what herbs to use and how to prepare them, but…"

"She has been told to stay outside. Mat is here, and he is asking for an urgent favour."

"Send him in please, and Lan, I know I do not say it that often, but I love you." Lan stared at her, and smiled. It was then that he is façade of being a hunter of all things to do with the Shadow fell, and the side of him that he kept hidden from most people was revealed. The loving caring husband, that cherished his wife in every way, and would do anything for her.

Mat walked in, and Nynaeve could tell that whatever it was that he was going to ask her, it was urgent.

"Nynaeve, I have the Lord Commander of the Light waiting outside this tent, asking to make an agreement with you. No-one else, only you."

"The Lord commander of the Light? Who is that now?"

"Galadedrihd Damodred. The man that nearly killed Perrin just now." Nynaeve could tell that Mat was desperate. "Nynaeve, the Whitecloaks have over one hundred and fifty thousand men under their banner. If you can get Damodred to side with us, and not act as an independent force in this war, then it would help us a lot, Light it would!"

Nynaeve nodded. "Send him in." Mat exited, and Galad entered.

"It is nice seeing you again, Nynaeve. A lot of things have changed, but it is still nice." Galad said.

"You have also changed, Galad. Lord Commander of the Light. Leader of the Children of the Light. You were also ready to kill one of my friends earlier on this day. You ask for an agreement. What is the agreement?"

Galad sat down on a high-backed wooden chair. "The Children of the Light are willing to create a pact with the forces of the Dragon for the duration of this war. That much is agreed on, and I am sure that you will agree to this. We will hold this pact, if you can assure us that there will be no hostilities towards us while this pact holds." Nynaeve nodded. "You have my word, as long as you can guarantee the same." Galad replied that he could. "Also, and the Children do not know about this yet, I am willing to maintain this truce after this war has ended, but on several conditions." Nynaeve thought that he was not in any position to make comments like this, but she nodded and said, "Which are?"

"We will vacate all territory controlled by Rand al'Thor, for I know of the pact of New Manetheren. I know that the Seanchan control half of this world, and al'Thor the other half. I know that you were there, and that you signed it. But we want complete control of Amadicia. We want all control handed over to us by either the Seanchan or al'Thor, whichever controls it. It will become a country governed by the Children, and the Children will create the laws. Do you agree?"

Nynaeve stood up and approached Galad. Her chain with her wedding ring had slipped out of her dress and Galad noticed it.

"So you now have a husband. I must say that he is brave taking a Tar Valon wit…an Aes Sedai for a wife. Once I believed that we could have been married, before I found my calling. Now we are separated by a chasm."

"Galad, I will need time to think on your proposition. I will summon you when I have reached an agreement. Is that acceptable?"

Galad nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "It is, Nynaeve Sedai. Maybe after this war has finished, we could talk like old friends should do."

"Maybe." She said as Galad walked out of the tent. Sharina walked in now, holding a flask of steaming liquid.

"It is about time that you finished talking to him, Nynaeve. I have been waiting in the cold for a long time."

"I am sorry, Sharina, but I need your advice. How old were you, when you entered the Tower in Exile?"

"I had long ago stopped counting, but I have grandchildren the same age as the Amyrlin."

"Sharina, what I am about to tell you must not be told to anyone else." She tried to weave a flow of spirit around the tent to prevent eavesdropping, but the weaves slipped from her just before they settled into place. She tried twice more, then stared at Sharina. She wove the flow that Nynaeve had been trying to make around the tent.

"What is it that ails you, Nynaeve?" Sharina looked worried.

"Sharina, I think that I am carrying Lan's child."


	15. Battle That Guards Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"Are you sure, Nynaeve?" Sharina stared at her incredulously.

"Sharina, I have been sick every morning recently, and my weaves have started to slip from me. This is what happened to Elayne and Aviendha when they were pregnant." Sharina started to fuss over Nynaeve and started planning about what would happen when she was giving birth. Imagine the First Weaver giving birth! Nynaeve winced. She hated that title. Egwene gave it to her when she had deposed the usurper Elaida and taken the White Tower. But Nynaeve and Egwene both knew that she would give up that title when this war was over, and, hopefully, when Malkier would be rebuilt. But then, Nynaeve would have to pick her successor from the Tower.

"What would you say is a good cure for morning sickness, Nynaeve? I understand that you were the Wisdom of Emond's Field before you became an Aes Sedai."

"Well…" Nynaeve and Sharina started to ramble off about different herbs, quite forgetting the world around them."

"What do you have to say about my mother? And which one, I have a birth mother and an adoptive mother." Rand said to Cyndane.

"Both. The Black Ajah influenced Tigraine or Shaiel, whichever way you want to call your real mother. She was involved with the Black Ajah!" she said. Rand wove a quick weave of fire and air, and struck her across her body. Her back arched in pain.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well, Mierin. I do not want to here any of your light-forsaken ideas about my mother. Now keep yourself quiet, before I gag you myself."

She quickly said something that made him think.

"Lews Therin Telamon. Rand al'Thor. Whatever you want to call yourself nowadays, let me just say one thing. I know about your young friend Elayne. I know about her skill in making and replicating ter'angreal. The cuendillar focus points you and your companions made are weakening. That is what let me out, as you well know. I know for a fact that one of the seven focus points is still whole. With that, Elayne," she spat the name out as if it were something disgusting, "could make another six seals to use on the Dark One's prison."

"I said, don't talk!" He gagged her with a flow of air, but his brain was working overtime. Why didn't he think of Elayne and the last seal before?"

When he was down in the camp, he summoned together all his commanders. Loial, Commander of the Ogier Legions. Perrin, Commander of the Wolf Armies. Mat Cauthon, High General of the Seanchan Armies. Logain Ablar, the newly instated M'Hael of the Asha'man, Tam al'Thor, Head of the Archers. Davram Bashere was also there, as the General of the main army; Elayne was there, without their children, because she was an important part of his plan, and also Verin Mathwin, even though Rand had not summoned her.

"I've summoned you here, because someone gave me an idea that I had not thought of before. We have found six of the seven seals, and those six are now all broken. There is only one seal that we have not found yet. We need to find that seal. I want as many of you as possible to look through as many documents as you can. Try and find that seal!" With that, everyone accept Verin left the tent.

"Rand al'Thor, there is no need to ask everyone to find that seventh seal. I know where it is"

"Where is it?" Rand asked. He looked desperately at Verin.

"It is in my possession, in my rooms at the White Tower." She wove a Gateway to her rooms in the Tower. "Follow me, Rand."

As they both walked into her rooms, Verin moved a bookcase away from the wall, and revealed a small door. She took a small golden key from a chain around her neck and unlocked it. She pushed the door open with difficulty, and she made a small ball of fire and they walked down the corridor covered in cobwebs.

"What is this, Verin?"

"Three thousand years ago, during the Breaking of the World, there was an Aes Sedai called Latra Posae Decume. She was the creator of the seven Ajahs. She also founded a secret Ajah, like the Black Ajah, but this was called the Purple Ajah.

Now, Latra Posae Decume was a powerful Aes Sedai, and she opposed the idea of sealing the Bore with the seven seals. It was because of her, that Lews Therin Telamon sealed the Bore with only male Aes Sedai, but I diverge. Latra Posae Decume made Aes Sedai who wished to join the ranks of the Purple Ajah, the oath 'I swear to preserve the knowledge of the Age of Legends needed to help the Dragon Reborn in Tarmon Gai'don' That was the first oath that some Aes Sedai took. When the Trolloc Wars made the Aes Sedai to swear the Three Oaths, the Aes Sedai in the Purple Ajah found that there was a strange result."

"What?" Rand was confused.

"Usually, a normal Aes Sedai lives to be around three hundred years old. The people in the Kin and the Knitting Circle live to be around six hundred, but that is because they do not swear on the Oath Rod. The Aes Sedai in the Purple Ajah found that their lives were extended to seven hundred and fifty years."

"Are you saying that there are Aes Sedai in Tar Valon that have been living from the 400's?"

"Rand, I am one of those Aes Sedai. I am the First Keeper of the Purple Ajah. For three thousand years we have our covenant, and we have stored what you will need for the Last Battle.

When the White Tower was first being built by the Ogier Stonemasons and aided by the Aes Sedai, this room was built to be a small storeroom, a storage room for the overflow of books in the Library. But we of the Purple Ajah used it for our own means." They reached a thick, ironclad door, and Verin took another, heavier key from the same chain and unlocked it. Inside it were shelves of books and a large chest on the table.

"In those books are a complete collection of the Karenathon Cycle, with translations in every language, along with books from the Breaking, and the earlier Ages, before the Age of Legends."

"I thought the Tower didn't have any of them." Rand said. "Egwene only told me that you had the thirteenth Depository."

"The thirteenth Depository has only a tenth of the knowledge that we hold in here. However, under one hundred sisters have known about this room since the Tower was built, so…" she rambled off, and Rand started to look around the room.

" 'Disassembly of Reason'? I thought that no copies of this had survived. Elan Morin Tedroni's work was all destroyed."

"We managed to find copies of all the Forsaken's works. It helped us create a better knowledge of them. But that particular work of Ishamael's is like reading pure poison." She stopped as Rand walked over to the table, and undid the clasps on the box that lay on it.

"Rand, when you open this box, you must understand that what I have kept from you, what the Tower has kept from the World was because we knew what was going to happen in this moment."

Rand nodded, and he opened the box.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Loial sat around a large campfire with the other Ogier commanders. Although he was one of the Eastern Ogier, he was the overall commander of the Ogier army. He had learned much from the Ogier in the Deathwatch Guard, and although he had been fierce before when times needed it, now he was prepared to kill for the defence of his friends. Between them, the two, almost separately different breeds of Ogier had taught each other many different things.

Loial found that most of the Ogier from Seanchan had the ability to Treesing, so Loial had taught them everything he knew. They all swore that when the Last Battle would be over, if they still lived, they would replant the Groves, and that they would Sing to whatever tree they could, including the one at the grave of Treebrother.

The Ogier in Seanchan had in exchange for this gift, taught the Ogier from the East the art of Weaponry. The Ogier from the East had learned quickly and well. Many of them had said they preferred taking up a weapon and learning their art of defending themselves and their friends than deliberating at the Stump.

"Kelamin," Ogier spoke to the tallest Ogier from Seanchan, a full head taller than any of the others assembled. He was Captain of the Guard, and he went shirtless to show the black ravens tattooed on his shoulders "do you think that our fighters will be ready?"

"Loial, your Ogier have been trained by the best of my men. If they are not, then we will all fail. Most of them have been trained to the standard of the Deathwatch. We should easily be able to take out and Myrddraal that come across our path. Yours should be able to as well. Hopefully, any we kill will be leading a fist. That way we can take out between one hundred and two hundred Trollocs along with them."

"I hope so Kelamin. I hope so."

Perrin and Faile sat in their tent. Perrin looked at the armour on the dummy. Suddenly he remembered the dream he had, what seemed almost a lifetime ago. The armour was exactly the same. At his side, he carried the pitted and scared battle-axe made by Master Luhhan back in Emond's Field. What was Emond's Field, all the Two Rivers and parts of the countries surrounding them was now known as New Manetheren.

"What is wrong, Perrin?" Faile looked nervous at his nervous and pained look.

"Nothing, my love. I am just remembering a dream I had a long time ago. I am just thinking about what Elyas said. The only time I should throw away the axe is when I hated using it. When I rescued you from the Shaido, I hated them so much that I thought that then would be the time when I threw it away for good. But I did not. They were all traitors, the Shaido and the Mer'a'din. What they received from us was what they deserved. But I did not hate using it. That is what I found strange."

"Do not worry, my heart. It does…" she stopped as a messenger appeared outside the tent flap.

"My Lady Faile, Lord Perrin Goldeneyes, I bring grave news of Saldaea." Faile spoke sharply at the man.

"What is it, messenger. Tell me."

"My Lady, its is about your cousin and Queen of Saldaea." The man meant Tenobia. Although Faile did not get on well with her younger cousin, she still cared for her. And her tome was even more urgent now.

"In the name of the Light man, tell me!"

"Queen Tenobia of Saldaea has been killed, my Lady"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

A few nights before, there had been a surprise in the camp when someone appeared who should not have appeared at all.

"Hello Elayne, how are the kids?" Birgitte said as she wandered into her tent. Suddenly there was a lot of hugging and crying and smiling, and not just from Elayne. Aviendha was also there, smiling away, as she always did when she saw her sister Elayne so happy. Mat was also there, clapping Birgitte on the back as if she were one of his Redarms.

"How did you free yourself from the Wheel?" asked Aviendha.

"I made a request to the Aelfinn and the Eelfinn. Although they deliberated for what seemed like a long time, they granted me my request. Although their judgement can be harsh," at this point, Mat fingered his black scarf, but she continued, "they can also, on rare occasions be sentimentalists. They let me pass into this realm, one last time." With that she smiled, a rare and almost beautiful thing, and she hugged Elayne firmly again.

The next night, Mat and Birgitte were on the furthest side of the camp, away from most of the camp, and they were, as usual, drinking.

"Do you remember when Karim Masail fought in the Trolloc Wars?" Mat asked over a jug of wine.

"I do indeed." Birgitte replied. "He had a nice pair of legs. Especially in those tight breeches he always wore, they made my heart race every time I saw him."

"Was this before you met Gaidal in this life?" Mat asked with a grin.

"Yes it was, Mat, and you know it was. I recall you were there with me most of the time in that life."

Mat remembered the memories he had of that life. "We had grown up in a small village together. We were childhood friends. We trained in the army of Jaramide, which is where you fell in love with one of the Captains of the Guards there, as I recall he was a ginger haired, large-eared person." Birgitte roared with laughter, agreeing that what Mat had said was true.

"Mat, how long have we known each other?" Birgitte actually looked serious, which was quite different from the raucous discussions they had had before."

"In this life, no more than three years, I suppose. Throughout the turning of the Wheel, I would probably say, two, two and a half thousand years. You are bonded to the Horn, Birgitte, when I seem to be bonded to the Wheel itself; to be spun out when general of renown are needed. Why?"

"Sometimes, I feel as if I remember you from before then. You once told me you could not remember anything before what I think is Eharon in the 500 's. But I am sure I remember you before then. I think…yes, that's it!"

Mat stared at her intently. "Where is it that you remember me from?"

"The Age of Legends." Birgitte said, staring over her refilled goblet of wine. "I remember you clearly now. You were a great General. I remember that you won many battles against your enemy. You were known as one of the greatest Generals of the Age."

"I always was a great General, always against the Dark One and his allies, as I seem to be at this very moment." He tipped his jug, in honour to fighting the Dark One always.

"But you weren't fighting against the Dark One. You were fighting _for _the Dark One." Birgitte said, as she quaffed her jug of wine in one gulp.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

"Tenobia? Dead? How?" Faile looked shocked.

"Her Majesty went hunting with some courtiers, Lady Faile, a group of Trollocs found them, Lady…they killed two-but to no avail…" the messenger broke off, clearly distressed. Perrin gave him a gold crown, and told him to leave. He turned to find Faile crying, tears streaking her face. Perrin gathered her in his large arms and embraced her.

"Tenobia is dead, Perrin, Trollocs…we both know…"

"Faile, do not try to think about it. Saldaea will be in safe hands now that your father will be King when this is over."

"Father as King. In the name of the Light, Perrin, should anything happen to him…he is too important to lose, both to me and to Rand."

"Again, my heart, do not think about it. Your father is a healthy man and one of the greatest generals alive. It would take nothing short of three Trollocs to disarm Davram Bashere!"

Faile looked up at Perrin and into his bright yellow eyes. "My love, I hope that you are right." She started to cry again, and Perrin gathered her into her arms and held her tight, as he thought.

"_Dapple, what is it that I should do?"_ he asked to the presence in his head.

"_Your She is mourning for her Packsister. Let her mourn. We will all have to mourn over our Pack members before long. We will all have to make sacrifices."_

"Birgitte, what do you mean, I was fighting for the Dark One?" Mat stared at her, and the look on his face was more than worry, it was anger and despair.

"Mat, not long before Mierin Eronaile made the discovery of the Prison of the Dark One, there was a military commander unlike any other. All said that he was the Creator's favourite that he could never die. He trained his men in every piece of knowledge he saw fit. He trained the weakest boys into the greatest duelling champions in the World. He travelled from Tzora to Kemali to Paarad Disen lecturing on knowledge of tactics and strategies. He was handsome, and a gambler and a womaniser.

Then the Bore came, and instantly, he knew that war was imminent. The men he had trained to become duelling champions were now the greatest soldiers in the land. He was the one that trained the first Blademasters. But then, he saw what the channellers such as Aginor and Ishamael were capable of doing, what they were creating, and he despaired.

Men were dying in their hundreds, while Aginor was creating hundreds more of his monsters such as the Trollocs, Draghkar and Jumara every day. He saw that being on the side of the Light was to fight a battle against impossible odds.

So-he swore his soul to the Dark One, not knowing what it would entail, but in doing so, he betrayed his childhood friend, Lews Therin Telamon.

The battles that were fought between the Light and the Shadow were arduous and the General wishes that he had never sworn his soul to the Shadow. The Shadowspawn had killed many of his students. So he did the only thing he could. After the Hundred Companions had sealed the Bore with the remaining thirteen Forsaken, and had started to Break the world, he went to talk with the Aelfinn and the Eelfinn. The General forsakes all connection to the Dark One, and the 'Finn sever the connection that tied the General to the Dark One."

"Like how Rand severed the tie between the Dark One and Asmodean." Mat interrupted.

"Anyway," Birgitte continued "The 'Finn severed the ties on the one condition that he would have to be tied to the Wheel, so that when a General of his skills would be needed again, he could be summoned. This would happen until he had fulfilled the debt to the Dragon. He would also be plagued with memories of his previous carnations in the Pattern, so as to stay on the Path of the Light.

The General's name was Nael Jeram Nosterem. Throughout his life, he only used one weapon, which he lost after talking to the 'Finn. It is the weapon that you carry now-the Ashanderai. Since that day-I have known the General through many lives, in many nations. But the one thing that has always stayed the same is that he has stayed on the path of the Light, and Nael Nosterem now carries the same blade he carried over three thousand years previously."

Birgitte got up and saluted Mat. "You were the one that trained me in the way of the Bow. I thank you, Nosterem."

"My name is Mat, Birgitte. When I was Nosterem, I betrayed the Dragon. Now maybe I can repay my debt to the Dragon in this Age."

Birgitte outstretched her hand, and Mat clasped it. "Maybe this time, we will need not be called out into the Pattern for some time."

"Let us hope so, Archer." And with that, they refilled their flagons with wine, and drank a toast.

"To the Dark One. Sword, spear or bow, we will end it this time. For good."

One of the Aiel walked in to the tent they were sitting in, and bowed to Mat.

"My Lord Cauthon, So'jhin above all, husband to the Empress of Seanchan…"

"My name is Mat, call me by my name, spreads the word. What is it?"

"Mat, the Car'a'carn wishes your council. He has received a message from the enemy."

Mat ran out of the tent, grabbing his ashanderai as he left. As he ran to the tent, the Aiel on guard duty moved to let Mat into the Commanders tent.

"What in the name of the Light is going on Rand? Your Aiel told me that you received a message from them."

Rand looked up from the table which he was bent over, and as Mat looked around he saw that Loial, Egwene, Gareth Bryne, Davram Bashere, Perrin and Tam al'Thor were also all there.

"Yes-written on human skin. Read it." Rand unrolled the thing with a spear and moved it across the table as if it was something infectious. Mat looked down at the writing,

_**To the Army of the Dragon Reborn: your sun has set. By this time tomorrow, the Trollocs will be feasting on your flesh as the Great Lord remakes the World in his own image. If you wish to surrender, reply to this message. If you wish to have the ravens feasting on your eyes, and the Trollocs roasting you on the campfires, then prepare for Battle. **_

_**Tarmon Gai'don is here, al'Thor. On Shayol Ghul we shall end this.**_

_**FAIN.**_

"I think we know what this mean, don't we my old friends?" Rand looked grim-faced. "Prepare for Battle. Tomorrow we fight."

Elayne and Egwene sat up late that night working on the information that they had. It was Egwene who came up with the idea.

"Elayne, out of one hundred times, how successful are the ter'angreal you make?"

"When I first started making them, when we were in Salidar, possibly sixty out of one hundred. Now I would say about ninety to ninety-five. Why?"

"I was taught how to make cuendillar when I was in Salidar, and my strength in Earth helped me greatly. But after Cyndane was brought down into the camp, I talked to her about the Seal and the Bore of the Dark One's prison."

"You think that it could be possible to remake the seals for the Dark One's prison? We know that the final seventh seal is crumbling. But how do we know that we do not get it wrong, if we do remake the seals?" Elayne had a glint in her eyes.

Egwene stared at Elayne, and suddenly it dawned upon her. "Elayne, you can't say that you have been…"

Elayne pulled out a box and opened it. Inside were seven perfect circles, with the symbol of the Aes Sedai of the Age of Legends on it. "Seven seals to seal the Dark One's tomb for the Ages-with an added extra. When Cyndane was here, I also talked to her, mainly about Rand, who she called Lews. How we shared the love for the same man, despite there being three thousand years between the two men we loved. She aided me in the making of these Seals-using the True Source, the Power of the Dark One." She stared at Egwene's stern face. "It did not effect me-only the Seals. These Seals will not only absorb any force by human means, but also by any channelling, Aes Sedai, Asha'man or Dreadlord. These seals will be impregnable, for all eternity."

"Elayne, do you know how and when we have to place the Seals?"

"When the Dark One is finally beaten in Shayol Ghul."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: 

That morning, the tension in the air could have been sliced in two with a sword. Armour was prepared and polished. Swords were sharpened. Goodbyes were said…

"Nynaeve," Land started as he buckled on his armour, and placed his helm with the Malkieri half-moon crest on his head, "if I do not survive this battle, I have one request for you"  
Nynaeve looked up at her husband, with a worried look on her face. "What?" Lan undid a chain from around his neck and handed her a gold locket.  
"Safeguard this for me. Keep it with you. With this at your neck, my ring on your hand and the memories you have in your heart, I will never be away from you. Ever." Nynaeve looked up at him, and kissed him fondly on the lips. "Al'Lan Mandragoran, my dear husband, you are my one true love, and I need not worry about you not returning, because you will return!" With that Lan nodded, and as he turned, she could have sworn that he was crying. He turned back to her, and as he turned, tears rolled down his face unashamedly"  
"Nynaeve, I love you." And with that, he left to join the student who he had trained for this day.

"Deina, I beg this from you, please do not get involved with the battle." Davram fingered the hilt of his sword awkwardly. "I will not command you, that has never been my way, but for once please do as I ask." Deina ni Ghaline t'Bashere looked at her husband, and nodded. "I understand why you ask this of me, Davram"  
"Deina, I would ask of you to return back to Saldaea." Deina started to stand but Davram stopped her. "Saldaea is without a ruler, and if I die, I would ask you to ready the country for Zar…Faile. She will need to be strong, as will you"  
"Davram, I wish to make this clear to you now. If you are found amongst the dead, then I will swiftly be joining you by my own hand. Is that clear?" Deina looked stern, but her eyes showed worry. Davram knelt down in front of her and held both her hands.  
"My love, my wife, my very soul, I understand, but please prepare the country for Faile"  
"For you, Davram, anything."

"I do not like you doing this, Toy"  
"Blood and bloody ashes, Tuon, please stop calling me that!" Mat slammed the shaft of his ashanderai into the floor stones. "Just listen to me"  
Tuon sat down in a chair. "Explain it to me again, Mat. I still do not understand why you blindly follow Rand al'Thor"  
"Tuon, Rand has been my best friend since we were babies. He has been there for me, and I will be there for him, and when this battle commences, he will need me and Shen al Calhar to watch his back and see that he does not stab his foot with his sword! But there is something else, which goes deeper, stronger that blood ties, than ties of friendship. I cannot explain it, but it is something that has to be done"  
Tuon nodded. "I understand a little, Mat, but not entirely"  
"Do not worry about it, Tuon. I have made sure that, if anything does happen to me, you will be looked after. Arrangements are standing. But trust me, I am coming back from this one"  
Tuon pulled out a small knife from behind her belt and toyed with it. Mat was shocked. He recognised it instantly. That knife had threatened him many times. It was the marriage knife of Tylin Quintara. "You will return, Toy. You will"  
Mat never understood this woman, but he loved her more than he had any other. Without another word, he picked up his ashanderai and checked that his foxhead medallion was around his neck. "I will return. Thus is our treaty written, thus is agreement made," he added just before he left for what could be the final time.

"If you die, at least I will not have to wash any more of your smallclothes, Gareth Bryne." Siuan Sanche looked up at the stern figure that was strapping on two swords. "But please try and come back"  
"Why, would you miss me, Siuan?" Gareth smiled, looking at her.  
"No, I would feel that my vow would be unfulfilled." She scowled, thinking of a dozen different phrases she had picked up from the Tairen docks when she was a child which she could say to him at that precise moment.  
Gareth got up, and placed a hand on Siuan's shoulder. "Siuan Sanche, I release you from your vow, your debt was repaid to me long ago. The only reason I kept you doing what you thought was right was because…" he kissed her suddenly. Then she broke it, and Gareth got up, and left the tent. "Siuan, I mean that." He said with a smile, and although Siuan was sad about the upcoming deaths that would occur in the next few hours, she was happy that for once, Gareth Bryne had reciprocated her feelings.

Rand sat in a chair, two of his six children on his lap, the other four playing on the floor by his feet. In two chairs opposite him were Aviendha and Elayne.  
"Elayne, Aviendha, you know the Prophecies of the Dragon as well as I do. Today could be the day that I lose my life to save the world. But if that happens, can I ask you both a question?" They nodded. "Will you promise me that you will live your lives to the fullest, and that you do not mourn me for the rest of your life. Let our children know who I was, what I was like. Let them not live in fear over their parentage. Aviendha, finish your training to become a Wise One. Teach the Aiel the truth of what they were, whom they served. Teach them their heritage. If they wish to leave then let them. Let them serve the Aes Sedai again if they wish.  
Elayne, continue to rule Andor to the best of your ability. Acknowledge that you are Aes Sedai, and do not be afraid to say to any potential suitors that you were the life of the Dragon Reborn. If you wish to marry again when you are older, and I am gone, then please, my love, do so"  
"Rand"  
"Elayne, just do it please"  
"As you wish Rand. But, please, do not die of you do not need to"  
"I will not try to if I can help it Elayne." Rand laughed a little at this. It had been a long time since he had laughed, and it lifted him up a little inside, "but promise me that you will only get involved in Tarmon Gai'don when it comes to sealing the Bore"  
"I promise. I have arranged the circle. Logain, Nynaeve, Damer, Egwene, Moiraine, Aviendha, Cadsuane, myself, and five men that Logain handpicked himself. Everyone in that circle is more than above average in the Power. It will all go according to plan. I promise. Now, your men need you. Go"  
With that, Rand kissed each of his children on the forehead, and then kissed their mothers. "I love you both."

With that, he left to talk to his men. To rally them on to victory. Or death.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Rand clambered up on a rock outcrop in front of the assembled army in front of him. The Ogier, the Ever Victorious Army of the Seanchan, the wolves of Perrin and Elyas Machera, and the Warmen of his lands. But before he spoke, a voice raised above the silence of the horde.  
"We search for The Dragon Reborn! Where is he?" Rand looked up. "I am the Dragon Reborn. Who are you" The crowd parted and a group of about five hundred men and women came to stand in front of Rand. The leader, a man with tattoos across his face, kneeled in front of him, hand on heart. As Rand looked, he noticed that all the other people also had tattoos across his face. "My name is Asralt. I am leader of the Ayyad of Shara. The Sh'boan, our ruler has sent us with a message. She told me to tell you this: "We of Shara send our allegiances to you, the Dragon Reborn. For three thousand years, we have been a united country, closed off from the rest of the world, save for the trading ports on our Southern coast and the six trading towns on the Cliffs of Dawn. Now, Tarmon Gai'don is here, and we have decided that we have been secluded for too long. We swear our allegiance to you." Asralt looked up at Rand, still kneeling with his hand on heart. "Will you accept myself and my Ayyad"  
Rand nodded, and they all rose. "We can all channel, my Lord Dragon, and all of us are above average in the Power. We will do anything that you ask of us. We are you servants." And with that Asralt and his followers mingled into the crowd. Rand stared to speak when everyone had settled again.  
"We are facing today, the greatest battle that anyone has ever known since the battles that ended the Age of Legends. This is Tarmon Gai'don. Now, people have translated this as the Last Battle, others have translated it as the Battle that Guards. Whatever it means, this is the truth. On this day, we WILL end this war! Some of you, I have known for most of my life. I have lived and fought alongside you many times, and each time I have done so, I have considered myself lucky to have allies like you alongside me!  
Others of you, I have never fought alongside, but now, I have the honour of doing so. I wish that I could have met you all under better circumstances, but maybe after this, we can all meet again.  
We will fight, and we will win! To all those who have to pay the ultimate sacrifice, I promise you that your families will be taken care of. To those who will live to fight again-won't this be a story to tell your grandchildren when we get old and fat around the camp fires"  
There was a lot of laughing from around the men.  
"Brothers, this may be the last time some of us meet until our threads are woven out of the Pattern. But now we march out to fight the Shadow. So, prepare."

With that, Rand stood down and met his generals at the head of his army. He shook all of the hands and nodded with them. Then he led them to the hill line where he would lead them all against the Shadow.

And Shai'tan. 


End file.
